


A Real Hole in the Wall

by MissGillette



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Comedy, Condoms, Crack, Explicit Sexual Content, Glory Hole, Hylian Sidon, M/M, Stranger Sex, Verbal Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGillette/pseuds/MissGillette
Summary: Link is stuck in a wall. Ganon and Sidon have fun.





	A Real Hole in the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> What is says on the tin. This story was actually a response to an ask I got! I do not take requests or prompts, but every once in awhile, something will spark the creation hamster and make those wheels spin lol. So this was born. Short and sweet. Nice. 
> 
> Wanna make it official? [Follow this](http://missgillette.tumblr.com)

“Really?”

Despite Ganon’s sour face and the anger edging in his voice, Sidon keeps up with his big smile and the little hop in his step. They both turn their gazes—one excited and the other annoyed—towards the thing causing all this commotion. Or rather person. Or half of a person.

“At first, I wasn't sure what to make of this,” Sidon says while waving a hand at the stranger before them. “But then he wiggles a little, and I couldn't help myself!”

Said stranger’s rear and legs dangle out of a hole in the wall before them. The rest of him—waist and up—is presumably on the other side, but Schrödinger’s Box being what it is… And the young man does indeed wiggle at the sound of their voices. Ganon’s attention is more preoccupied with the thin leggings stretched over his thighs and ass. They're black, but shine almost green in the dim light of the club. No underwear line ruins the smoothness of the leggings. No underwear line ruins the shape of that ass. It’s the ass of dreams, the perfect roundness versus muscles underneath. It would probably shake quite nicely under a firm palm, make the prettiest noise after a swipe. A piece of paper tacked to the wall beside Ganon is the only thing that distracts him from such thoughts.

It's a list. A list of “do nots” apparently, because it lists all sorts of acts, body fluids, and other things. It must be a forbidden list. It would be for Ganon with things like “no blood, no piss, no animals” and other things written on it.

Stabbing a finger over “no animals,” Ganon says to his friends, “Oh, sorry, you're not allowed. Clearly states right here ‘no animals.’”

Over Sidon grumbling to him, Ganon catches the adorable twinkle of the young man giggling behind the wall. Smirking, Ganon gives his ass a little pinch for that. The stranger yelps and rocks his body away from the pain, but he settles down soon enough.

“See? Isn't it fun?”

Resisting another smirk, the teasing sort, Ganon asks, “So what exactly have you been doing back here?”

Huffing, Sidon crosses his arms over his chest and says, “Having fun. He's very cute, watch…”

Sidon reaches in front of Ganon and tickles the space where a thigh meets the young man’s ass. He jumps again, and loud laughter rings behind the wall. The poor boy wiggles and kicks a little to try and get away, but he's stuck in the plush lining of the hole. Sidon bottles his own laugh, but Ganon rolls his eyes at it all.

“Seriously? Is that it?”

Sidon almost pouts at him for ruining the fun.

“Well no, he seems to like being tickled elsewhere, but I wanted to show you, so I haven't—”

“That's not the point of this,” Ganon bites out with a hand already reaching up to rub over his face. “You're supposed to fuck him.”

Mouth hanging open in anger, Sidon glances between Ganon and said hole in the wall, currently filled with a young man. His mouth closes slowly as it all adds up in his head, and then he turns a surprised expression Ganon’s way.

“Oh!”

“Don't tell me you stood here for ten minutes just tickling him…”

Bottom lip sucked into his mouth, Sidon barks, “Well, I didn't know! I just walked back here to use the restroom and he was just… here! What was I supposed to think?”

Ganon pinches the boy’s ass again and drawls, “You were supposed to think ‘damn, what a great ass. I should stick my dick in it.’”

A muffled, “yes, please,” startles them both. It’s like the coo of a dove, soft and sweet. Ganon and Sidon eye each other for a moment, sizing the other up. When Sidon doesn’t make a move, Ganon braces his forearm against the wall and bends near the hole.

“Say kid, what’s your name? Unless you’d rather be called ‘slut’ or ‘whore’ the whole time?”

He stomps a foot at that, clearly not liking that idea, and yells through the wall, “My name is Link!’”

The name rings a distant, quiet bell in Ganon’s head. And judging by the puzzled look Sidon shoots him, it’s the same for him. Ganon takes a moment to try and figure out why the name is significant, but he comes up with nothing. Shrugging, he rests a hand on Link’s ass and gives it a squeeze.

“Can do, kiddo. We’ll get started here in a second, once we find lube and condoms.”

One tennis shoe lifts up from the floor and nudges in the direction of a table sitting by the wall behind them.

“In the basket,” comes out from behind the false wall.

Sidon does the honors of wandering over to said basket and collecting what they need. His excited smile from earlier is back as he steps up next to Ganon, bumping their shoulders. When he reaches out with his empty hand to fondle Link, too, Ganon slaps the back of it.

“Hey, what was that for?!”

Ganon jerks a thumb to where the wall ends a little down from them and says, “Go back there and see if there’s another hole. They probably have one set up for his mouth, too. If not, you’re gonna wait your turn.”

“But I found him first!”

Ganon snorts at that and goes about tearing at a tiny packet of lube.

“Too bad. You lost your ass privileges. You stood back here, screwing around and tickling him instead of fucking him. You screw around too much. So, you can have sloppy seconds.”

Finger poking into Ganon’s bicep, Sidon belts out, “Who put you in charge of the… the stranger fucking hole?”

Ganon smacks his hand again and points out, “I put me in charge of the glory hole, because I’m the one who knows what the fuck it’s called. Now, you can either walk around and get your dick sucked, or you can stand there pouting like a little baby about it.”

A wiggle from their mutual partner below catches their attentions.

“There… There is another hole over here,” Link says with a stutter in his voice. “No teeth, I promise.”

“There you have it. So walk around and get away from me.”

Blush staining his brown cheeks, Sidon lifts his chin and says, “What if I’d rather watch?”

Ganon shrugs and offers the tube of lube to Sidon, despite Sidon’s puzzled look when he actually takes it.

“Suit yourself,” he says while palming Link’s ass, squeezing him through the thin leggings. “Promise you won’t get jealous, though. You’re not my type.”

Sidon opens his mouth to object to that, but the  _ shhh! _ of Ganon ripping Link’s leggings at the seam dashes his words to the floor. Link’s yelp is muffled on the other side of the wall, but he doesn’t put up any complaint. Gathering the legging in his fists, Ganon tears the seat of them open enough to reveal Link’s ass in its full glory. Glory hole indeed. Torn remains of the leggings parting beautifully, Ganon’s skin finally meets skin as he gropes Link harder.

The boy’s body rocks where it’s supported by cushioning in the hole. He tries to arch into Ganon’s touch, but it’s a snug fit through the wall. Ganon gives him a light slap for trying and is pleased to hear Link belt out a moan. It’s fun for a moment to just stand there and pinch, squeeze, and jiggle that perfect ass. Tongue in his cheek, Ganon pries Link open to take a peek at the real prize. A surprise waits for him and Sidon, who arches up on his toes to watch.

Shiny lube slicks the skin of Link’s inner cheeks. His hole looks loose and ready, a little puffy from someone fucking him. Ganon hums at that and hopes whoever had used a condom. A gentle nudge of a finger against that cute hole reveals nothing inside—no come, no blood. He’s just wet inside, ready and squirming on just the tip of a finger. Ganon thinks he hears Link breathe “hurry” and “please” behind the wall, but he can’t be sure. He’d rather take his time and hear the boy beg anyway. His index finger slips out to the tune of Link whining and wiggling in objection. When he plunges back in with two fingers, that whine breaks into a squeal. It only takes a few curls of his fingers, twisting his wrist the other way around, to have Link trying to bounce back on his hand.

“Yea, like that? Is that what you want?”

A few hard, fast thrusts into Link has him wailing something, but Ganon can’t make heads or tails of it. His knuckles smack into Link’s ass, and he doesn’t bother to try and hold a cheek open to stop that. His other hand is almost bored, and he can’t have that. Ganon keeps that fast, mean pace up while acquainting his left hand with a cheek. The bright smack of it overshadows Link’s moans. Each swipe calls up more blood under the skin, and soon Link’s left cheek is a pretty pink. He tightens in a few waves around Ganon as a warning. Too much more and the poor boy will come. And Ganon isn’t finished with him yet.

Tossing an annoyed snarl over his shoulder, he barks at Sidon, “Fucking go around the corner and find something to do. I don’t need you getting your rocks off to me doing this.”

Sure enough, the blush that had only stained Sidon’s cheeks earlier is a full on flush, now. The bulge in the front of his jeans is obvious now, too. Ganon actually glances down against his better judgment, if only to embarrass his friend into leaving. It does the trick as Sidon’s hands fly over to cover himself from Ganon’s stare. He still has the lube Ganon had handed him earlier, and Ganon almost wishes the packet would spatter over Sidon’s jeans, ruining them for the night.

But the packet holds, and Sidon doesn’t give it back. He huffs, juts his chin in the air, and awkwardly hobbles around the wall. Ganon doesn’t spare him another thought as he returns his hooded gaze back to the bounty before him. He’d given up on slapping Link’s ass, and his fingers have turned gentle and slow inside him. The boy is perfectly ready, and Ganon has had enough teasing. While making sure to drag his fingertips hard over Link’s prostate one last time, he slips out and gets ready. Rolling a condom on and slicking himself up has never taken so long but felt so good.

Link jumps under his left hand when Ganon steps up behind him, nudging the head of his dick against that sloppy hole. His right hand will guide him in, but he wants to watch Link wiggle some more. Sidon has a point, it is pretty fun. Ganon imagines what the rest of him looks like. Probably big eyes, pouty lower lip that he sticks out when he doesn’t get what he wants. A huffy, bratty little thing that just needs a cock or two in him to get him to behave.

Link’s moans muffle even further, and Ganon assumes Sidon has figured out the simple logistics of a glory hole. He’s definitely sure when Sidon’s annoying moan reaches his ears. He’d rather hear Link, but getting to hear him moan around a cock is nice. It’ll be two once Ganon has his fill of teasing Link’s hole. Ganon almost yells to make sure Sidon had slapped a condom on himself, but fuck it. Sidon is an adult and can take care of himself. Usually.

Link’s pale thighs tremble while Ganon takes his time. He’d teased while testing out how loose Link is, and he teases right now. The wide, blood-hot head of his dick trapped in a condom swirls around and around Link’s rim. He pushes forward sometimes, almost sinking into Link. He tests how firm that resistance is, never meaning to break past it. Link whines with his mouth full and stomps a foot. Ganon smacks his ass for that and shivers when Link tightens up just beyond the thin condom. If anyone walks behind him on the way to the bathroom, he pays them no mind. Lower lip in his teeth, Ganon hisses while rocking against Link’s hole. He holds firm, firm, firm until his rim gives, and the head pops into him. He thinks he hears Sidon yelp—maybe the promise of no teeth falling through—but he can’t be sure. The tight heat sucking him down scatters his thoughts to the wind.

Head lolling back a bit, Ganon bites out, “Oh fuck,” while trying not to pound away. His guiding hand falls back to make sure the condom doesn’t roll up or move while he thrusts. He doesn’t gift Link the time to grow used to the weight and pressure of him. The boy is clearly here for dick and a good time, so why show him mercy? If he wants it gentle, then this isn’t the way to go about it. Sure that the condom will stay put, Ganon digs all ten fingers into the bit of fat around Link’s hips and shoves forward. Link and Sidon both complain at Ganon rocking them, but Ganon doesn’t hear any of it. Head tipped back all the way now, he pants towards the ceiling while forcing Link to meet his thrusts. The slap of their skin is music to his ears. Link’s moans make up the background to all this.

He’s had plenty of ass before, and Link is pretty, if nothing special. But the way he takes Ganon and keeps up with his pace is impressive. Even in his nearly high state from how good this is, Ganon can admit that. Link is the perfect tightness, the perfect amount of softness in his hips for Ganon. And if he wants more, all he has to do is give Link’s also perfect ass a slap, and the boy tightens up even more. He jumps and whimpers no matter what Ganon does to him. The responses are beautiful and timed perfectly.

Ganon almost wishes there weren’t a wall between them so he could grab whatever hair Link has and pull on it. He bets it’s a little long, but not long like him and Sidon. To go along with Link’s brattiness and huffing, he’d have pretty hair styled perfectly. Perfect for messing up and pulling until some strands give out. Ganon bucks harder against his ass at that thought and wishes he could hear Link cry. His moans are louder again, so Sidon must be done on the other side. No point in dragging this out, now. He’d rather not have Sidon stumble back around and watch or think he can touch Link during this.

Ganon rests his head on the wall and uses his lower body to rock into Link. He speaks just loud enough for Link to hear, but only once his wailing moans tone down a bit.

“If you wanna come, then you better do it on this dick, you hear?”

A broken, “please,” is his response. He can just imagine the sparkling tears in Link’s big eyes. They’re probably blue to compliment the blond hair on his thighs, between his legs. If things were different, Ganon might reach down and squeeze the little cock he knows is banging around while they fuck. But things aren’t different, and he’ll make good on his earlier threat. Each snap of his hips pops a moan or plea out of Link. Ganon thinks he hears “harder” and “more” and “right there,” but the wall makes it impossible to be sure.

Right around now is when Ganon again wishes the wall weren’t between them. He’d like a shoulder or pretty neck to bite or at least sucks bruises into. He’ll have to make due with pinching Link’s ass and thighs. A particular hard, nasty pinch to the top of one thigh has Link shaking and clenching tightly around him. Link jerks under him a few times and then goes loose and boneless through the wall. A brief swipe at his cock has Ganon’s fingers coming away white and stick. Snorting, Ganon wipes the mess on Link’s thigh and stops playing games.

“Just like that,” he bites out through his teeth, watching Link’s ass shake with each thrust. “Stay nice and tight for me, kiddo, I’m almost done…”

The moan he rips out of Link when he sinks in one last time is the single of this album of cries and pleas. Ganon stifles his own sounds in order to hear Link pant and whimper behind the wall. His breathing is too loud and almost covers it up, and he makes himself lightheaded trying to slow down. All that pent up energy and excitement coils into a hot ball behind his navel and then rushes out. With the condom, there’ll be no mess when pulling out. But Ganon’s brain helpfully supplies him with the image of Link messy and loose, dripping come out of him if they were somewhere else. It would make a worse mess of Link’s torn leggings, which Ganon would be happy to do. If Sidon wants Link, it won’t be truly sloppy seconds, but Ganon can dream.

Pulling out of that perfect ass takes just as long as sinking into it. Ganon does it slowly, grins down at Link’s back as he wiggles. He can’t decide if Link doesn’t want him to go or if Link is tired of being stuffed. It’s a shame he can’t just stay in Link until he gets hard again. That’s a ridiculous thought, some bullshit Sidon would say. That’s what convinces Ganon that this is over, and he slips out of Link all while pinching his cheeks. Link does indeed whine when he’s finally empty.

Ganon peels the used condom off and ties it shut quickly, shoves himself back in his jeans despite the lube from the inside of the condom. He wants to watch Link’s body cope with being empty after all that. Link jumps in his hands when thumbs pry him open again, but he hears no objection, so he holds Link like that. Ganon bites back a groan while watching his cute hole tighten up again, clenching and twitching on nothing. He can’t help himself when a thumb slips forward to rubs over Link’s entrance, playing with how open he is. He keeps that up until Sidon’s annoying voice jars him back to reality.

“You’ve got to try the other end,” he says in a breathless sort of way. “I had to lean against the other wall back there for a second. Almost blacked out.”

Ganon hums at that and finally takes his hands away from Link’s backside. His hands need a good washing, and his cock could use a damp paper towel, too. The lube from the condom is starting to itch. He shoves Sidon away from him and turns towards the men’s restroom just to the right. Sidon’s voice starts up some nonsense, and he probably goes back to tickling Link. Ganon has half a mind of telling him to give the kid a break, but eh. If the kid doesn’t speak up for himself and tell people to back off, then fuck him.

As Ganon steps up to a sink to first clean his dick of lube and then wash his hands, a thought strikes him… Why in the world had he called Link kiddo? And why does the name still sound painfully familiar? He scowls at himself in the mirror while trying to escape these thoughts. He’s seen an ass like Link’s before, only covered in perfectly tailored dress pants. They’d accentuated that ass, but it had been forbidden fruit… For a moment, Ganon stands there horrified, thinking maybe Link is underage. But now, that’s not it. He’s seen an ass like that recently… His thoughts hound him and nearly echo off the walls of the restroom. They persist right up until he and Sidon leave the club hours later.

When they step out onto the street, coats on and collars popped to protect their necks from the wind, they’re not alone. They wait for a cab to show up alongside a cute, tiny boy fussing with his clothes. Sidon does a double take across Ganon’s body while staring at him. They’ve of course seen cute things like him before, just maybe not in a skirt so short. The wind blows harder and sends the pleats tossing in the wind. His legs are covered in black leggings, which is smart in this sort of cold, damp weather. He turns away from them with a squeal at the wind, showing off his backside. With the pleats of his skirt fluttering up and about his waistline, though, there’s nothing to cover the split in his leggings. Ganon stares at it with his lips parted and immediately adds up that this is Link, the boy in the wall. When the pretty thing turns to them with pink cheeks chapped by the wind, the world sort of comes crumbling down on Ganon.

“Oh fuck,” he says while covering his face with a hand. “We are so fucked.”

“What? Why?”

Lowering his hand, knowing the kid has seen his face, Ganon jabs a thumb in Link’s direction and says, “His name is Link. Didn’t that sound familiar to you before?”

Sidon glances back and forth between Ganon’s irritated face and the look of dawning recognition on Link’s. He’s just as cute as he thought he’d be, what little he saw while the boy had sucked him off.

“I mean, the name did sound familiar, yes, but I can’t for the life of me recall—”

“He’s our fucking boss’ kid, you idiot. He’s interning in the office right now!” Ganon turns towards Sidon, shouting like this is his fault, “He literally brought us coffee today! Today!”

Mouth open once more in anger over being called an idiot, Sidon glances back and forth between the two again. And just like earlier, he adds everything up and comes up with an answer. He doesn’t like this one, though.

“Oh,” he says in a defeated sort of way.

“Yea, oh! Oh fuck, more like.” Ganon rubs a hand over his face, wanting to pull his hair out, before spinning on his heel to regard Link. “Hey, uh kiddo… You’re not gonna tell you dad this happened, are you?”

Blushing fiercely, Link tries to hold his coat closed while also flattening the back of his skirt. He’d thought he recognized the voices from earlier. “Kiddo” had sounded instantly familiar, too, since only one person in his life calls him that. He’s entertained terrible, sinful fantasies of Ganon since first meeting him. Most of them take place in his father’s office, riding Ganon in the plush executive chair and screaming his name. But he’d always assumed Ganon was out of reach, and men who frequent this club are good enough stand ins, treating him roughly, but almost sweetly like he’d thought Ganon would. Did.

Still, meeting them here is… unfortunate. Luckily for everyone involved, he’s pleasantly 19 and perfectly legal. Still, his father might not care to hear about the skirt business and the… fucking strangers business. Especially when those strangers turn out to be two of his employees. It’s mostly the skirt he’s worried about, though. Swallowing hard, Link puts on his best vulnerable face and shoots his big eyes up at them. They are rather handsome and probably weak to his cuteness. He’s banking on that.

“If… If you don’t tell my father I was here, then I won’t tell.”

Sidon claps, yells, “That settles it,” and then steps around Ganon to hold Link’s frigid hands.

“We didn’t hurt you, did we? Honestly, if we’d known it was you, we would have gone slower, maybe not done that at all.”

“Speak for yourself,” Ganon says into the wind.

Sidon huffs and warms Link’s hands between his. He doesn’t catch the way Link shivers, the way his eyes flutter a bit as Ganon’s brutal honesty.

“Ignore him. Can we get you a cab? Or…” He waggles his thin, shapely eyebrows at Link until he gets a giggle out of him. “You could come home with us.”

Ganon looks ready to tear him to pieces when he hisses out, “What?”

Sidon waves his anger away and explains, “We’re already in for a penny, why not be in for a pound? It’s Friday, live a little. And besides, if Link doesn’t object, then who are we to deny him?”

Arms tight over his broad chest, Ganon glares at his friend. His glare slips a little when Link’s pretty face peeks into view around Sidon’s side. His eyes are big and bright, blue just like Ganon knew they would be—he’d known all along, turns out. The pink blush just under them is perfect on him. That just makes Ganon remember his perfect ass, how he’d left it almost beaten red on one side while fucking him. That’ll be difficult to sit on tomorrow.

Link’s eyes dart away from him like the boy knows what he’s thinking. But like a siren’s call, they slowly drift back up to meet Ganon’s slightly less irritated glare. Of course he’s thought about the little twink, about shoving him chest first into the conference table and having his way with him. It’s a ridiculous sort of fantasy, the sort he viciously jerks off to and then nearly drowns in shame afterwards. He’d never dreamed that Link would be interested in this, interested in men or men like him. It’s a tempting thought. Link in their apartment… No one around… Plenty of condoms and lube… Plenty of other things too they could probably introduce him to, really ruin daddy’s perfect son…

“Fine,” Ganon bites out. His face smoothes out after that, and he stares at Link’s wide eyes while adding, “Dibs, though.”

Sidon’s squawk of outrage echoes down the dark street along with Link’s giggle.


End file.
